


Novelas de Piratas

by Satoki_72



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoki_72/pseuds/Satoki_72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU humanstuck – Eridan la echaba de menos a ella, y envuelto en su bufanda escribía historias que le recordaban constantemente por qué la quería de vuelta y por qué a pesar de todo no iba a buscarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelas de Piratas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia para el intercambio de fics del foro Sburb Session -Ap13, para Sora No Yuki. Añado antes de que empecéis a leer que las partes de la novela son horteras a propósito total, ya lo entenderéis cuando leáis. Dear Sora, espero que no te moleste que haya modificado tus pautas un poco y que todo sea extrañamente retorcido y raro. Espero que te guste.

_“¡Dichosas, ah, dichosas ramas de hojas perennes_  
que no despedirán jamás la primavera!  
Y tú, dichoso músico, que infatigable  
modulas incesantes tus cantos siempre nuevos.  
¡Dichoso amor! ¡Dichoso amor, aún más dichoso!  
Por siempre ardiente y jamás saciado,  
anhelante por siempre y para siempre joven;  
cuán superior a la pasión del hombre  
que en pena deja el corazón hastiado,  
la garganta y la frente abrasadas de ardores.”

Fragmento de _A una urna griega,_ John Keats.

 

Eridan enredó aquella bufanda alrededor de su cuello, tapándose la nariz con esta y pensando en Vriska. Ya no tenía su olor, pero seguía siendo de ella. Lo único que le quedaba para recordarla, las tardes frías en las que releía las novelas románticas y de aventura que escribía y publicaba con un seudónimo.

Nadie sabía que aquellas populares novelas también eran suyas. De hecho, siendo tan distintas a las complejas tramas políticas que solía escribir nadie sospechaba que él pudiera ser el autor de “El astrolabio de la perdición”, “La sangre de los hombres pobres” o “La macabra danza de las olas”. Todas ellas escritas pensado en ella, en Vriska Serket. No era una musa, no era su novia, de hecho ya no era ni una verdadera amiga a la que tener en cuenta. La silueta de aquella mujer se desdibujaba en la mente del Ampora aquellas tardes, echándola de menos y dándose cuenta de lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser cuando la recordaba.

Cerró los ojos, recordando su último beso entre las sabanas. Apenas podía decir como era el tacto de la Serket, pero en su memoria era vivido el olor que desprendía a aquella noche. También recordaba sus gemidos, su voz y sus ojos azules. Su mano descendió entre sus pantalones y colándose por dentro de los calzoncillos, tocando su pene flácido. A veces pensar en ella le deprimía de tal modo que no era ni capaz de tener una erección, a pesar de que otras veces le inspirase para escribir aquellas novelas que se vendían como churros.

El lanzamiento de la última novela de aquella serie era aquel fin de semana, en un par de días, y Rose le había insistido que fuera a la fiesta de presentación. Usualmente habría reusado sin pensárselo dos veces, tratando de evitar a toda costa que relacionaran al señor Caligulas Aquarium con Eridan Ampora, pero Rose le había persuadido.

—Eres un autor habitual de esta editorial, yo misma asistiré y… — Recordó como la voz de Rose se cortó pensativa en si debía o no debía decir lo que estaba pensado.— También vendrá Vriska.

Era extraño como Rose era la única que sabía que era él el que escribía aquellas novelas y cómo había adivinado que los protagonistas de estas no eran otros que Vriska y él. Ni siquiera podía decir que la Lalonde y él fueran amigos, pero si se conocían bien, quizá demasiado bien.

El escritor saco las manos de su pantalón ¿Cómo iba a tener una erección si pensaba en su editora y en ir a aquella dichosa presentación?  Desde luego que de ninguna manera. Desenrolló la bufanda de su cuello, para dejarla junto al escritorio de su mesa. Tenía que llamar a Karkat y hablarle de la presentación del libro, pero no tenía ganas. Para ser estrictamente sincero solo quería meterse en la cama y dormir, pero tenía que llamarle, y también a Feferi.  Ellos amaban aquellas historias de aventuras y romance con la capitana de largos cabellos rubios y el príncipe de puerto esperanza, el patético príncipe de aquella torturadora y ladrona nata. Había decidido poner rubia a la capitana para que no se pareciera tanto a Vriska, pero lo cierto era que se la imaginaba morena, igual que ella.

Buscó sobre la mesa el teléfono inalámbrico cuando este empezó a sonar con su infernal tono.

—¿Dígame? — contestó el Ampora con su tono monótono y aburrido, tratando de no transmitir lo desoladamente imbécil que se sentía.

—Eres un hijo de puta, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo de la presentación del nuevo libro de Caligulas Aquarium? — dijo Karkat sin mencionar siquiera un hola. — Me lo ha dicho Rose, y considerando el tiempo que dedico a leer esos jodidos libros, creo que me merezco averiguar qué cara tiene el muy hijo de puta.

— En primer lugar, es un autor anónimo, Karkat —dijo de forma relajada Eridan, odiaba que le gustaran tanto sus jodidas novelas.— No sabrás que cara tiene aunque vayas a esa presentación, y en segundo lugar, pensaba llamarte ahora mismo y también a Feferi.

—Pues no hace falta que se lo digas a ella, está aquí conmigo — mencionó el Vantas, mientras se oía la voz de la chica gritar al otro lado del hilo telefónico, entre las voces de otros amigos.

—Vas a llevarnos ¿verdad, Erifish? — dijo Feferi, que debía haberle robado el teléfono a Karkat allí donde estuvieran.

— ¿Por qué crees que iba a llamaros? — preguntó con cierta ironía Eridan. Estaba siendo dramático, pero Karkat y Feferi sabían que era con cariño, o que lo hacía por la supuesta frustración de no vender tantos libros como aquel otro autor. Cuando mencionaban algo parecido a aquello en alguna que otra discusión, el Ampora no podía evitar reírse.

—No sé, porque molamos — contestó Feferi con su dulce voz.—¿Quieres venir a tomar un café más tarde? Estamos reservando una copia de la novela, los sondeos dicen que se agotarán antes del lunes.

—Sí, puede que luego, ahora estoy ocupado — dijo el moviendo el cursor de su ordenador, que dejaba ver la página de Facebook de Vriska. 

Eridan se despidió y colgó, fijándose en la foto de la Serket. Se sentía un enfermo, stalkeandola constantemente, preguntándose si se habría acostado con todos los tipos con los que salía en las fotos o si se habría vuelto a enamorar de alguien olvidándose de él. Acto seguido, abrió el procesador de textos en blanco, pensar en ella debía ser algo productivo. Ademas que cuando se entregaba una novela y esta estaba a punto de ser lanzada al mercado, era hora de comenzar una nueva.  El célebre autor se planteaba una ruptura entre la capitana y el príncipe, y su más dramático ejemplo era el de él mismo, así que empezó a escribir:

_El príncipe de puerto esperanza, Dualscar, caminaba cogido del brazo de Mindfang. La había amado desde que en su posición de pirata le había robado el barco y había lanzado su tricornio a las profundidades del mar para demostrarle quién mandaba. Ahora él llevaba colgado del cinto el sable con el que ella le había hecho sangrar en aquella ocasión, y tenían una confianza plena en ella. Aunque fuera una pirata._

_—Puerto Espereza es un lugar encantador — dijo Mindfang sin parar el paseo. Sus nuevas botas relucían bajo el sol de la mañana, y sonaban al hundirse en la blanca arena.— Pero la tranquilidad de tu pueblo me aburre, Dualscar._

_Él la miró confuso. Acaba de romper su compromiso con la princesa de las sirenas, provocando una guerra que había desolado su comercio marítimo y poniendo en peligro a todos sus vasallos._

_— Lo que quiero decirte, es que partiré a la ciudad de la luz durante una temporada — Añadió la pirata cogiéndole de la mano y fijándose en los anillos que adornaban sus dedos.— Añoro el lugar donde me crie, donde un rey nunca dura más de tres atardeceres y donde los hombres valen lo que vale su espada._

_Dualscar la miró levantar la cabeza, como si recibiera la gloria del sol sobre su piel y la brisa del mismo modo que un hombre cuando le nombraban caballero._

—¡No puedes irte a Los Angeles! ¡Simplemente, no puedes! — gritó Eridan en medio de la calle soltando la mano de Vriska. Eran las tres de la mañana en la ciudad de Nueva York y volvían a casa tras tomar unas copas con los que llamaban amigos.

—Ya he hablado con Gamzee, estaré adaptando unos guiones durante el verano —contestó ella irritada por el comportamiento del que se suponía que era el hombre que la comprendía y la amaba. Se suponía que solo iban a ser dos o tres meses, tampoco era tanto tiempo como para que se molestara de aquel modo.

—Cualquiera puede escribir un guion, son la cosa más sosa del planeta, Vriska— dijo el Ampora ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba planeando aquello? ¿Por qué se lo decía ahora que él había conseguido un contrato con la editorial de Rose Lalonde? — Yo puedo mantenerte si lo haces por el dinero.

La mirada de asco que Vriska echó a Eridan, heló la sangre del chico haciéndole sentir pero que una sabandija.

—No, no es una cuestión de dinero — dijo pausadamente la chica. Sus ojos azules seguían escudriñando con repugnancia a aquel estúpido. Le quería, pero no iba a soportar que la humillara como si fuera una puta de complemento. — Tengo una jodida carrera también,  no soy la patética alimaña que sonríe al lado del famosísimo perdedor Eridan Ampora.

El corazón del chico latía con fuerza, se sentía totalmente confundido y molesto. ¿Hacía aquello porque le tenía envidia? ¿Era aquello lo que le estaba diciendo? Dejó escapar un suspiro y la miró de nuevo. Solo quería huir de él, irse con aquel patético Gamzee Makara y abandonarle, pero no iba a ponérselo tan fácil. O no, quizá se lo ponía más fácil.

—También puedes conseguir un contrato con mi editorial — dijo Eridan tratando de poner a prueba a la chica. Si no le quería iba a terminar con aquello de raíz, sin titubear. También sabía cómo hacer rodar cabezas. — Podría ayudarte si quieres.

—No quiero eso, me apetece pasarme el verano en Los Angeles — Vriska desvió la mirada. Se sentía brutalmente triste ante la actitud de él, pero no iba a demostrárselo.— Escribiendo cosas fáciles y sosas mientras tomo el sol y..

— Y te follas a cualquiera — Eridan cortó la frase de Vriska, terminándola por ella y poniendo los ojos en blanco.— Así que supongo que si te vas, hemos terminado.

—Eres tan imbécil — dijo la Serket para después terminar la frase que había tratado de decir antes. —Y planteándome la novela de piratas de la que habíamos hablado escribir juntos.

Y así fue como Eridan se sintió patético, tratando de acercarse a ella para redimirse. Se había equivocado, pero era humano ¿no?

—No me toques —le contestó ella antes de que se aproximara lo suficiente para hacerla débil a él. Porque le adoraba, con su gilipollismo incluido. — Tengo que irme a follarme a demasiadas personas y me harías perder el tiempo volviéndome a abrir de piernas contigo.

Le empujó violentamente hacía atrás, dejándole solo en medio de la calle.

El Eridan sentado frente al pc cerró los ojos un instante, pensado en lo capullo que había sido con ella aquella noche. En lo enfadada que estaría Vriska si sabía que él era Caligulas Aquarium.

Él no había empezado a escribir aquellas novelas para putearla, de hecho siempre había pensado que eran flojas y banales, pero le permitían vivir en Manhattan y comer en restaurantes caros. Habían resultado tan rentables, que de hecho no necesitaba seguir escribiendo  sus propias novelas, pero le gustaba que de vez en cuando le dejaran escribir artículos en el New yorker y además le gustaba escribirlas, así que no abandonaba aquellas complejas tramas políticas. Lo cierto era que le hubiera gustado vender tanto con las novelas de Eridan Ampora como lo hacían las de Caligulas Aquarium.

Eridan guardó el documento del procesador de textos y recargó la página del perfil de Vriska. Quizá ya le había descubierto y por eso iba a ir a la presentación. En el fondo era el motivo real por el que se había puesto a escribir aquellas historias, para que le recordara, gritara su nombre aunque fuera con odio y quizá para poder volver a verla.

El chico apagó el ordenador y se adecentó para salir. Necesitaba una cerveza y algo de compañía o quizá se pegara un tiro sin haber llegado a ser el gran autor que le gustaba imaginar que era. A pesar de que era bastante evidente, la Serket no se habría parado a comprar una de aquellas novelas, ni mucho menos dedicado tiempo a leerlas para escudriñarlas y descubrirle a él entre las palabras que ordenaban aquella historia.

El bar en el que solían quedar era una habitación estrecha y larga, donde las luces estaban tenues y los congeladores se apilaban en pequeños espacios del establecimiento, camuflados entre las mesas.  Cunado Eridan entró, enseguida vio como Feferi le saludaba con la mano alzada. El escritor bajó las escaleras a paso lento y tras pedir un quinto en la barra y pagar, fue hasta la mesa dónde estaban sus colegas. Además de Feferi con su estúpido y nuevo novio, Captor, allí se encontraba también Karkat, Kanaya, Rose y una chica que no conocía de nada. Estaban sentados en la única mesa redonda de aquel bar, en silencio al verle llegar. Él se sentó junto a su mejor amiga y sonrió a la chica nueva.

—Soy Eridan — dijo fijándose en el espeso pelo negro de la chica. Le recordaba ligeramente al de Vriska, molestándole y gustándole al mismo tiempo aquel detalle. — ¿Tú eres…?

—Meulin — dijo la chica con una sonrisa encantadora, cuando Karkat le clavó el codo en las costillas a Eridan y rompió el encanto de aquella presentación.

El moreno se retorció ligeramente por el dolor ¿Es que Vantas nunca iba a darle un puto respiro?

—Te lo mereces, mamón — dijo Karkat con su habitual mal humor.

Eridan dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, tenía intención de arrancarle los ojos cuando Feferi tiró de su camisa de cuadros para llamar su atención.

—Acompáñame a pedir otra ronda para los demás — dijo la chica levantándose y soltando la mano de su novio, mientras tiraba de Eridan para que volviera a levantarse. El Ampora la miró escéptico, podía haberse levantado antes de que el llegara a la mesa. Caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba a la barra y Feferi se giró a mirarle mientras esperaban que el camarero les atendiese.— Quería pedirte que invitaras a salir a Meulin.

El escritor tenía intención de decir algo cuando la Peixes le colocó un dedo sobre los labios callándole.

—No es nada particular, pero acaba de romper con su novio — empezó a hablar de nuevo cuando el camarero se les acercó, tomando nota de lo que pedían y empezando a servírselo.— Hace dos años que no sales con nadie, y estaría bien que empezaras a olvidarte de la señorita de ojos azules ¿no?

El moreno se rascó la nunca, él no tenía intención de olvidarse de Vriska. No quería olvidarse de ella, podía ser que seguir con la Serket en la cabeza fuera una de las peores ideas del mundo, pero era mejor que sentir aquel estúpido vacío de las falsas relaciones. No quería salir con Meulin, quizá follársela con recargadas escenas de romanticismo, pero no era lo que Feferi le estaba pidiendo.

—No sé Fef, me lo pensaré — dijo Eridan cogiendo unas cuantas de aquellas botellas de cerveza que el camarero acaba de servir, y caminando de nuevo hasta donde estaban los demás.— Y ¿De qué estabais hablando?

—De “ _La macabra danza de las olas”_ y de Caligulas Aquarium— dijo Rose con una sonrisa de complicidad. De todos los allí presentes sólo sabían de la real identidad del escritor ella y tal vez Kanaya. — Quieren que les cuente cómo son todos los autores de la editorial para figurarse quien puede ser.

—Si, a veces pienso que eres tú Rose, — dijo Karkat mirando a la rubia, — pero es imposible que ese tipo sea alguien con vida sexual, quiero decir que ese tipo está verdaderamente enamorado de Mindfang. Seguro que es feo con ganas.

— Que gran teoría, Karkat — dijo Eridan forzando una sonrisa, mientras los demás se reían.— yo creo que debe ser un tipo guapo e inteligente, por las palabras que elige al escribir. Tiene una prosa impecable aunque no me inspiren para nada esa clase de libros.

Rose y Sollux pusieron los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo, aunque por motivos muy diferentes.

—Que estupidez, si son quizá los peores libros de la historia de la literatura— puntualizó el Captor casi con tedio. Feferi le metía aquella saga de libros por los ojos, hasta le había hecho leer el primer libro y no podía sufrir tanto delirio romántico y banal.

— ¡Que sabrás tú! Que solo escribes códigos binarios en tu ordenador y no tienes idea de lo que es la creatividad — contestó Eridan indignado, cuando notó que alguien le pegaba una patada bajo la mesa. Había sido Rose por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de cómo habría guardado el secreto tanto tiempo si no fuera por ella.

La cara de Sollux era un poema, parecía entre cabreado o irritado pero no dijo nada porque Feferi le tiró de la manga y le susurró algo en el oído. Seguramente había mencionado a la posibilidad de que fuera Vriska quien escribía aquellas novelas, y los sentimientos adversos que aquello podía producir en su mejor amigo. No era que Sollux respetara los posibles sentimientos del Ampora, pero si Feferi se lo pedía podía callarse algunas palabras.

— Bueno, yo creo que son unas novelas estupendas, aunque me encantaría hablar con el autor porque… — dijo Meulin colocando las manos sobre sus mejillas. — Está claro que Dualscar está verdaderamente enamorado del caballero de la sangre.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el pecho del escritor como si se tratara de cuchillos. Estaba claro que aquella chica y él no iban a ir a ninguna parte juntos, por guapa que fuera. Eridan bebió de su cerveza tratando de no juzgarla por aquello, de algún modo acaba de llamarle gay y lo había emparejado con un personaje que solo había metido para que Dualscar pudiera enfadar a alguien cuando estaba triste.

—¡No! El príncipe de puerto esperanza y la capitana están hechos el uno para el otro — dijo Feferi indignada. Era una fan acérrima, una canon nazi de cuidado. Por aquello era la mejor amiga del autor, y Eridan no dejaba de adorarla.

—No, no, Mindfang se muere por el heredero de la ciudad de la luz, solo se queda con Dualscar porque es una tía muy práctica— dijo Karkat apoyándose sobre la silla y balanceándose hacia atrás. — Si el heredero no hubiera muerto otro gallo cantaría.

— ¡Qué dices! El heredero de la ciudad de la luz está loco por el paje del suspiro, su escudero fiel — se quejó Meulin.

Rose negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ante aquella efusiva charla. Tenía que hablar con Eridan a cerca de la presentación de aquel libro, de cómo le había mentido para que fuera.  La rubia se levantó y se dirigió hacía el baño, no sin antes hacerle señas al escritor para que la siguiera.

—Con todos los respetos —dijo Eridan mientras se levantaba de la mesa.— Si tengo que aguantaros más, será mejor que me meta una rayita o me dormiré del aburrimiento.

Caminó hasta el baño para reunirse con la editora. El suelo estaba encharcado de lo que todos deseaban pensar que era agua, y era sumamente estrecho, por lo que al escritor se le hacía sumamente incomodo estar allí con Rose.

—Te dije que en la presentación iba a estar Vriska para que fueras — dijo tratando de retocarse el pintalabios y sin mirarle. Eridan miraba los zapatos de tacón negros de ella tratando de adivinar de qué iba todo aquello.— Ella estará allí por una transacción que quiere hacer la editorial en relación a los derechos de las novelas.

—Pero sigo siendo el dueño mayoritario de los derechos ¿no? — preguntó él. Por un momento se preguntaba si es que la Serket no iba a ir, pero lo cierto era que seguía siendo una noticia decepcionante. Después de todo no iba a ir a verle a él, solo pensaba aparecer por negocios.

—Una productora de Hollywood, no sé el nombre, quiere comprar los derechos y hacer películas — dijo Rose girándose sobre aquellos tacones y mirándole —. Dirk me ha presionado para que no te lo dijera y fueras a la fiesta, pero pretenden destapar quién eres.

El escritor empezó a reírse de forma histérica. Ni siquiera era capaz de tener expectativas reales con Vriska y encima todos iban a saber que era él el que escribía aquellas patéticas historias de piratas. La rubia lo miraba algo perturbada, no sabía que hacer al respecto, así que simplemente acarició su hombro, tratando de ser empática.

—Te lo he dicho porque me parecía injusto que no lo supieras— añadió soltándole de aquel acto de afecto que mostraba una relación que en realidad no tenían— Al menos puedes decidir si vas o no.

El Ampora asintió con la cabeza y la miró salir por la puerta. Si aquello era como una partida de ajedrez, estaba alejado de conseguir un jaque mate. Vriska se había comido los caballos, un alfil y a la reina, mientras que Dirk y Rose le habían dejado en una situación totalmente comprometida ¿Qué pensarían Karkat y Feferi cuando descubrieran que era él el señor Caligulas Aquarium? Dejó escapar un suspiro, aún tenía posibilidades de salir bien parado, aunque no fuera exactamente cómo él habría deseado.  Le contaría a Feferi la verdad antes del sábado, le pediría a Meulin que le acompañara y negociaría el mejor trato posible con el estudio de cine.

En la costa este del país, en aquellos instantes, tumbada al sol en la piscina de un amigo, Vriska Serket releía la condenada novela que pronto le tocaría adaptar a guion.

_Cuando aquellos pestilentes piratas soltaron al príncipe de puerto esperanza, aún con las manos atadas a la espada, este se sintió patético. En el camarote de Dualscar, sentada en su silla y con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa, se encontraba la capitana. Una mujer de singular belleza, con la nariz puntiaguda y largos cabellos rubios, le miraba con superioridad._

_—Así que ¿tú eres el capitán de esta nave? — preguntó Mindfang jugueteando con una daga de exquisito gusto. La del mismo príncipe de puerto esperanza._

_—Sí, y déjame decirte que si robas este barco, el reino de las sirenas se te echará encima— amenazó Dualscar levantándose del suelo y mirándola con desprecio. Sabía que la princesa sirena saldría a buscarle si se demoraba más de lo previsto._

_La mujer de rubios cabellos empezó a reírse, para mirarle fijamente instantes después._

_—No es nada personal, patética alimaña— dijo atusándose el pelo una vez pudo parar de reírse.— Un querido amigo ha tomado prestada mi goleta, y necesito una nave rápida para alcanzarla._

_—Algo que no se puede decir del ridículo bote con el que capturamos tu nave — puntualizó uno de aquellos sucios piratas golpeando la parte inferior de las piernas del príncipe y haciéndole caer de boca sobre la mesa._

_El príncipe dejó escapar un leve alarido de dolor, o aquello quería que creyeran. Su vista estaba fija en su espada, colocada sobre la mesa, y tenía un plan para soltarse de aquellas cuerdas. Debía retomar el control de aquella nave a costa de lo que fuera, hasta si debía matar a aquella hermosa mujer._

_—Sí, lo cual demuestra que sois un patético capitán — afirmó la dama acariciando su propio rostro con la daga que sostenía._

_—Soy el príncipe de puerto esperanza, mi principado tiene oro y otras riquezas — parlamentó Dualscar, volviendo a levantarse. Deslizó ligeramente su brazo, deshaciéndose de las ataduras, pero fingiendo que aún las llevaba.— Os construiré mil barcos si eso es lo que queréis, pero debo llegar al cabo del norte en dos semanas._

_La mujer se levantó de la silla y señaló a sus gorilas que se marcharan, mientras otro ataque de risa le acontecía._

_—¿Habéis estado en la ciudad de la luz?— dijo acercándose a él y sosteniendo su mentón alzado. —Allí, los regalos no son algo de lo que alardear, solo es tuyo lo que ganas por derecho._

_La capitana pirata pasó la daga por el rostro del príncipe, a punto estuvo de abrir una brecha en su carne, pero él se apartó. Agarró la mano de Mindfang, desarmándola de la daga y la postró de espaldas contra la mesa._

_—No gritéis y no os mataré— dijo el príncipe cubriendo la boca de la mujer con la otra mano._

Vriska cerró el libro de golpe y lo tiró a la piscina con rabia. Gamzee, que se encontraba nadado, lo rescató, dejándole en el linde de la piscina. Sabía que la Serket quería continuarlo en un rato.

—¡Es que soy yo con una estúpida peluca rubia!— gritó condenadamente irritada.

El Makara se apoyó en el borde de la piscina, impulsándose hacia afuera. Se pasó una mano por el pelo alborotado y se acercó a la tumbona adyacente, cogiendo una toalla que Tavros le alcanzaba.  

—Siempre que tienes que ir a Nueva york te pones triste — dijo sentándose junto al Nitram y pasándose la toalla por la espada.

—No es la ciudad, es Eridan, él es Caligulas Aquarium— dijo Vriska mientras se ponía las gafas de sol.— Y no estoy triste, estoy jodidamente enfadada por cómo se ríe de mí en mi puta cara.

— Pues yo creo que si tú eres Mindfang, ese tipo está loco por ti — mencionó Tavros. Sabía que por aquello podía ganarse una colleja.

Vriska buscó a su alrededor cualquier cosa arrojadiza que pudiera tirarle, pero al no encontrar nada se cruzó de brazos y sostuvo la respiración por unos instantes. Se había pasado los dos últimos años llenado todos sus espacios en blanco, con citas absurdas, trabajo o fiestas para no pensar en Eridan Ampora y ahora tenía que adaptar sus novelas para hacer una película. Oír aquello de la boca de Tavros resultaba doloroso, casi como si la hubiera tirado por un acantilado, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo en voz alta. No iba a buscar a aquel gran hijo de puta que había tratado de meterla en una caja y que encima le robaba las ideas.

—Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida— dijo finalmente la morena. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las ondas que se marcaban en el agua y el sol colándose por estas.— Me dejó hace años y…

¿Por qué estaba teniendo aquel discurso? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se replanteaba aquella estupidez? Era posible Eridan hubiera dejado un vacío enorme en ella imposibilitándole seguir adelante sin más, como si una parte de lo que era hubiera muerto con su vida en común con él, pero no iba a autocompadecerse por ello. Lo que estaba muerto no volvía a la vida, y el Ampora estaba muerto para ella.

—Sabes que si me dejaran yo adapataría ese guion, pero soy más de pelis de acción con frases imbéciles y tramas simples— dijo Gamzee tendiendo el brazo y acariciando el brazo de la chica. Nunca hablaría de lo que verdaderamente sentía, pero tampoco hacían falta demasiadas palabras.— Deberíamos ir tirando para el aeropuerto, Vris.

La Serket asintió levantándose de aquella tumbona. Debía enfrentarse a aquel fantasma y destruirlo, solo así podría olvidarse de todo aquel patético dramatismo que sentía y solo la hacía débil.

El fin de semana llegó, más rápido de lo que Eridan realmente esperaba. Parecía que las manecillas el reloj se movían en una extraña velocidad, siendo lentas a ratos y demasiado frenéticas a otros.

El escritor esperaba confuso en el comedor de Meulin. Era un ático caro del centro de la ciudad, algo que ni él mismo hubiera soñado con permitirse, haciéndole preguntarse dónde habría conocido Feferi a aquella chica. Estaba claro que debía ser una rica heredera o familiar de alguien importante, lo cual no hacía que se sintiera más cómodo, pero podía ser un buen reclamo publicitario si se daba el caso. De golpe, perdido en aquellos pensamientos, el chico se golpeó la cabeza. No era el momento ni el lugar de analizar sus finanzas, aunque sí era un buen partido cazar a aquella chica ahora que sabía que muy probablemente la idiota a la que amaba no iba a mirarle nunca más a los ojos con deseos de besarle.

Meulin apareció por las escaleras de caracol que la llevaban al comedor. Llevaba un espléndido conjunto verde oliva, que a pesar de ser bonito a Eridan le desagradó. Aquel color le recordaba a los veranos en la granja del tío Cronus y el olor a establo.

— Es un poco extraño decirte esto pero…— dijo el Ampora mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo, sacando su melena por fuera de este. Si su pelo hubiera sido más oscuro se hubiera parecido al de Vriska, se decía cada vez que lo tocaba. — Deberíamos ir muy despacio a pesar de que me acompañes, no estoy seguro de estar listo para una relación ahora mismo.

— Me parece bien — contestó ella girándose y cogiendo al escritor por el brazo.

El tiempo a solas con Meulin era cómodo. La chica hablaba sin cesar, llenado cada momento de incertidumbre, y aunque aquello solía molestarle a él, le estaba siendo muy útil.

Tomaron un taxi hasta el hotel. La presentación era en la sala de actos del Courtyard, en el mismo Manhattan, en uno de los salones grandes. Se esperaba que acudiera mucha gente y en el fondo aquello le gustaba al Ampora, saber que tanta gente se interesaba por cosas de las que él era participe.

Al entrar en el hotel Meulin le agarró la mano. No era algo que al célebre autor le incomodara, pues de algún modo inflaba su ego varonil, pero cambió un poco al ver a Vriska.

La morena se encontraba sentada en una de aquellas sillas naranjas, con una copa de cava en la mano y su mirada escéptica en el escenario.  La portada de “La macabra danza de las olas” se encontraba como cabecera de aquel pequeño escenario, con una ilustración de una mujer rubia de grandes pechos. Aquel detalle irritaba brutalmente al Ampora, la capitana era una mujer de proporciones normales y de ahí radicaba su belleza, pero los ilustradores la retorcían y la convertían en una belleza pornográfica de silicona y bótox.  En el escenario también había un atril, era pequeño, probablemente de metacrilato y destacaba por varios cartones de ilustraciones piratescas.

Los ojos de Vriska repasaron al escritor, que sonrió vagamente mostrando una total indiferencia que no sentía. Su corazón se había acelerado, atrapado en una monótona pesadumbre de angustiosa agonía. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por estar cogido de la mano de la Serket y no de aquella otra chica. Antes de que el escritor pudiera reaccionar, Feferi se cruzó en su camino agarrándole del brazo y arrastrándole a él y a Meulin a la otra punta de la habitación.

— Habéis llegado muy justos de tiempo — dijo la Peixes. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, dejando despejado su rostro, un vestido rosa palo y un maquillaje muy discreto.  La chica se acercó al Ampora y le recolocó la corbata, ajustándosela un poco más.— Es un día importante.

El apenado escritor la repasó con la mirada, fijándose en sus llamativos y dorados zapatos. Debería haber sido con ella con quién tendría que haber asistido, hasta la misma Meulin se lo había parecido cuando Feferi se había acercado. Todo empezaba a ir mal, o eso se repetía en su cabeza constantemente.

La chica los arrastró a una de aquellas pequeñas mesas que rodeaban el atril, haciendo que Eridan se sentara en la zona con mayor accesibilidad. 

—¿Es Vriska y nunca nos lo habías dicho? — preguntó Karkat nervioso, sin tan siquiera saludarles. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Feferi, la única de aquella mesa que conocía la verdadera identidad de Caligulas Acuarium. — Te juro que cómo sepas quien es y no me lo hayas dicho…

Ahogó su voz al ver que los focos apuntaban al escenario.

Eridan cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. En cuestión de minutos él y varios otros autores subirían al atril y leerían fragmentos del libro. Lo haría bien y después volvería a sentarse y… miró como Rose Lalonde, en un vestido negro, aparecía en el escenario junto con Dirk Strider y giró la vista para mirar a Vriska de nuevo. Junto a la Serket estaba Gamzee, cómo no, y otro chico al que no conocía. La morena se atusaba el pelo de aquel modo tan característico en ella, mientras se levantaba las gafas. Al verla, una idea estúpida se cruzó por su mente. Cuando subiera a leer, todos los diferentes autores tenían una parte asignada del libro, pero él no. Rose le había dejado total libertad para que leyera la parte que más quería leer, casi como un giño de que la escritura era su más afilada espada.

—Bienvenidos a todos, conocidos del gremio, curiosos y fans acreditados — dijo la rubia en el pequeño micro del atril y levantando un ejemplar de la nueva novela.— Venimos a presentar este futuro best seller.

—Sí, sobre todo si quieres conservar tu puesto de trabajo — dijo Dirk bromeando. El parecido entre ambos era demasiado notable como para que alguien no se diera cuenta de que el ejecutivo y la editora eran hermanos, siendo la empresa suya. La gran mayoría de los presentes sabían que aquella editorial era una empresa creada por ellos dos, pensada para perfiles de escritores muy concretos y aquello era lo que hacía a la asociación Lalonde-Strider como una de las más populares del gremio.

—Evidentemente, pero prosiguiendo con el guión — dijo riéndose la Lalonde —, Vamos a proceder a unas pequeñas lecturas de mano de nuestros autores, para después pasar a lo que todos habéis venido de verdad, que son los refrigerios.

—Y después, tras tres novelas, al fin vamos a desvelar el nombre real de este autor— añadió Dirk pasando una mano por la espalda de su hermanastra.— Porque, este es un mensaje para los fans de la saga, habrá película.

—Por supuesto, mi hermano predice el futuro sin bases reales — añadió la Lalonde.  Eridan pensaba que eran como una pareja de cómicos, quizá para evitar lo poco que a ambos les gustaban aquellas actuaciones, las cuales solo hacían porque debían hacerlas si querían vender más.

Los dos hermanos siguieron hablando, pero Eridan no escuchaba. Estaba pensando en qué parte debía leer. Estaba claro que las que más irritarían a la Serket serían aquellas en las que la pirata quedaba en mala posición, pero apenas recordaba haber escrito alguna de ese tono. Nunca se sentía tan enfadado con ella como cuando la tenía cerca ¿Era verdaderamente aquello el amor? Pensar en ella como en una serpiente, con la ironía de que se apellidara Serket. Aquel nombre del antiguo Egipto evocaba a una diosa que curaba lo venenoso, pero ella era mucho más parecida a lo más tóxico que había probado.

Y Diamond Droog, escritor asiduo de novelas policiacas, subió a leer con desdén alguna parte del libro. No sin cara de desosiego, por lo horrible que le había parecido leer algo de aquel texto que encontraba insulso,  dejó paso a Hall Strider, que había escrito una única novela de ciencia ficción que a Eridan le parecía deprimente. Y así con varios autores más hasta el turno de Eridan. Él era el último en subir a aquella tarima.

La mente del autor parecía estar al borde del colapso, no solo estaba nervioso, sino que no quería equivocarse ni al leer, ni al escoger el fragmento. Subió los escalones de aquel escenario diciéndose a sí mismo la de veces que había hecho aquello antes, llevaba desde la universidad hablando en público, y sin embargo temblaba como un flan. Eridan se plantó frente al atril y miró la portada de “La macabra danza de las olas”. Era su obra, la conocía a la perfección, él había escrito aquella combinación de letras, una tras otra. No podía equivocarse. Se repetía aquellas palabras cuando escucho la voz de Rose carraspear a su izquierda. Levantó la mirada y vio como la rubia asentía para que leyera.

Tras dejar escapar un profundo suspiro, el escritor abrió la novela por una página aleatoria. El destino debía decidir por aquel príncipe de puerto esperanza, y empezó a leer:

_De pie en la proa del barco, la capitana Mindfang disfrutaba mirando las olas que chocaban contra el barco y lo mecían. Pequeñas gotas de agua moteaban su pelo rubio y lo hacían brillar al viento._

_El príncipe de puerto esperanza la miraba casi embobado en sus movimientos, fijándose en su sonrisa. No necesitaba a la princesa de las sirenas si podía tenerla a ella. Rodeó con sus brazos a la pirata y la arrastró contra su cuerpo, para robarle un beso en los labios._

_—Me gustaría más si me besarais en las tierras del té— dijo ella tirando de los cordones de la camisa de Dualscar. — Hay un mar ardiente, y leones sin pelo con la piel rallada, deberíamos ir allí los dos juntos._

_—Adoraría ir contigo hasta los confines del mundo —dijo el príncipe sin apartar la vista de aquellos hipnóticos ojos azules.— Pero ahora mismo es imposible tal cosa, tengo responsabilidades para Puerto Esperanza._

_La pirata se apartó de él, volviendo a girar sobre sus propias botas y haciendo tintinear sus sables._

_—Bla,bla,bla — dijo ella poyándose en la baranda del barco y dejando caer su espalda hacía atrás._

_—Entiéndeme, mi señora, iniciaría mil guerras por ti — añadió el príncipe. — Desafiaría a los mismos dioses si fuera necesario por  el amor que te profeso,  pero es también ese amor el que me pide que sea cauto y cuide de mis vasallos o tratarán de córtanos el cuello a los dos._

_—Si supieras la de veces que he estado a punto de perder el cuello — dijo Mindfang riéndose de forma escandalosa.— Si de veras lo supieras, tú también te reirías al oírte a ti mismo._

Eridan apenas oía su propia voz, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que era incapaz de proseguir la lectura. Levantó la mirada del libro, buscaba a Karkat o a Feferi cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Vriska. Parpadeó nervioso y forzó una sonrisa, no quería haber leído esa parte. Bajó del escenario y se sentó de nuevo en la silla que había ocupado minutos antes. La mano de Feferi se apoyó en su brazo mientras él se deshacía el nudo de aquella molesta corbata y la dejaba sobre la mesa. Estaba sudando mares.

— ¿Y Meulin? — preguntó el Ampora al percatarse de que la silla de su acompañante estaba vacía. Tampoco estaban ni Karkat, que se había sentado con la Maryam , ni Sollux que había ido al baño.

—Ha salido un momento — dijo Feferi en un susurro. La voz de Rose resonaba en el micrófono dando paso al refrigerio. —Lo has hecho muy bien, te diría que hasta ha sido romántico.

—Lo sé, era lo que menos deseaba— contestó Eridan, con un nudo en el estómago y los nervios aún a flor de piel.

La Peixes se levantó y le besó en la frente con dulzura.

—No sufras por Vriska, si es para ti lo será en el momento que deba serlo — dijo con la más sincera compasión hacía su mejor amigo. Eridan la miró reflejando toda la angustia que le causaba pensar que él y la Serket ya habían tenido su momento, apretando los labios y sosteniendo sus increíbles ganas de gritar.— No te atrevas a herir a Meulin o yo seré peor que esa araña.

El chico sonrió y asintió, después de todo no le había contado ni a su mejor amiga que Vriska se había ido por su culpa.

Un camarero pasó por su lado, con copas de cava finas en su bandeja. Sin que este se parara a ofrecerlas, Eridan tendió el brazo tomando una y vaciando el contenido espumoso de esta en su boca. Se sentía tenso. Para un escritor el mundo era un lugar lleno de mentiras, y ahora tenía que buscar a Meulin y decirle la verdad sobre cómo se sentía. No era una tarea fácil.

Caminó entre los invitados, saludando a conocidos y picando algunos de los canapés que se servían. ¿Dónde estaba aquella gatita? Era un juego macabro, buscando a una chica y rehuyendo a otra. Cuando al fin encontró a Meulin, esta entraba apresurada a la fiesta cogida de la mano de un tipo. Eridan miró de arriba abajo a aquel individuo, era otro camarero.  

—Al fin te encuentro — dijeron al unísono, pero con tonos muy distintos. Eridan tomó una copa de cava y la arrastró hasta una esquina del salón. El camarero les siguió a una distancia prudencial, haciéndole sentir sumamente incómodo. Miró  a la chica y luego al otro tipo con cierta curiosidad, porque era a ella a quién seguía verdaderamente.

—Él es mi novio, Kurloz —dijo Meulin desviando la mirada ligeramente. Parecía entre avergonzada y molesta con ella misma.— Bueno, no lo era hace unas horas, pero ha venido a buscarme, ni siquiera es camarero de verdad…

La voz de la chica sonaba dulce, notándose que estaba demasiado enamorada de aquel tipo como para que estuviera jugando. Aquel novio suyo se había colado en un evento pseudo-privado haciéndose pasar por un miembro de la plantilla del hotel e irla a buscar.  Era romántico, Eridan no lo podía negar, pero le parecía un capullo.

—Está bien — contestó Eridan con cierta indiferencia, pero lo cierto era que le molestaba profundamente. Le estaba dejando plantado, así sin más. —Vete o algo.

El escritor la miró sonreír estúpidamente, notando como la ira acrecentaba en él. La presión de sus dedos sobre la copa partió el soporte de esta, haciendo caer la parte superior del vaso y su contenido al suelo. El ruido que el cristal ocasionó al caer sobre el suelo podía haber sido inaudible para todos los presentes en aquella fiesta, pero no por el Ampora. Aquel estallido del vidrio sobre el suelo había sido como un hechizo, que despertaba su mente.

No todo iba a salirle mal, por lo menos tendría la satisfacción de tener la atención de Vriska por unos instantes. Por mínimos que fueran serían suficientes para marcar la diferencia entre si debía seguir persiguiéndola o dejarla ir de una vez.

La voz de Dirk resonaba en la sala, cuando al fin encontró a la Serket. Estaba sentada en una mesa, charlando con el ejecutivo de ventas Caliborn.  

— Ven conmigo — ordenó Eridan a la chica agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola fuera de la sala. 

La Serket se quejaba molesta, tratando de soltar los dedos del autor, que se marcaban en su carne por la fuerza con la que la sostenía.

—Suéltame —dijo en tono tajante Vriska, cuando empezaron a pasar por las cocinas.

Eridan podía notar las uñas de su exnovia arañar su piel, pero no gritaba. No iba a abrir la boca hasta que no tuviera sus dos minutos a solas con ella. 

Vriska por su parte trató de hacerse con un cuchillo, pero la velocidad del paso del Ampora se lo impidió. Por su mente pasaban un montón de dudas confusas, ni siquiera quería estar en Nueva York y especialmente no quería estar cerca de él. No podía mentirse, si tenía tantas ganas de huir era por el pánico que le causaba sentir aquel desasosiego. Las noches en vela mirando el techo, pensando en él. Lo vacíos que habían sido los besos de John, de Gamzee y de otros porque no era capaz de sacárselo de la puñetera cabeza. Era un imbécil con poder sobre ella y aquello lo convertía en un doble imbécil.

Al salir por la puerta trasera una brisa acarició sus rostros. Aquel callejón estrecho les brindaba una pequeña oportunidad de hablar, aunque ni el mismo Ampora supiera que era lo que quería decir. Eridan soltó su brazo y se giró a mirarla. Era aparentemente la misma chica, con su pelo oscuro y espeso, pero extrañamente parecía un animalillo asustado.

Vriska lo miró confundida, no sabía que quería. Aquel tipo se había pasado los dos últimos años tratándola como si estuviera muerta. No como a una expareja, no como a una conocida, sino como a un cadáver enterrado muy lejos de dónde vivía.

—Quería decirte que lo siento, creo que… — las mejillas de Eridan se tiñeron de rojo, cuando levantó la vista y la miró de nuevo. No sabía terminar su frase, no creía nada, no pensaba en absolutamente nada que no fuera ella volviendo a notar sus labios, en tocarla y volver a sentirla cerca de nuevo.

La Serket clavó sus ojos en las pupilas violetas del Ampora. Casi podía notar sus rodillas fallar y aquella estúpida sensación de que le faltaba el aire ¿Por qué aquel gilipollas conseguía hacerla sentir de aquel modo?  La chica se acercó a Eridan y le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, girándole la cara. Acto seguido pasó sus dedos por la zona enrojecida y giró su rostro despacio, fijándose en la expresión de estupefacción del chico. Los dedos de Eridan subieron hasta su mejilla y tocaron la mano de Vriska, aún sobre la enrojecida mejilla.

Intercambiaron miradas instantes antes de lanzarse en un beso voraz. Los labios de Eridan rozaban los de Vriska, mientras el chico enredaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella. Los dientes de la chica se clavaron en la carne de él, tirando de su labio hasta hacerle sangrar un poco. Le deseaba, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar detestarle. Las manos de la Serket se perdían en el pelo del autor, que ni siquiera le importaba que le hiciera sentir dolor.

El Ampora la apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, sin querer soltarla nunca. Asumía que había sido un capullo, asumía que podía golpearle y romperle los huesos, siempre y cuando no se alejara de él. Instintivamente y sin pensarlo, Eridan la empujó contra la pared, mientras las manos de Vriska se colaban por dentro de la ropa del autor.

Pequeños jadeos escapaban de sus labios cuando por instantes sus labios se separaban para respirar, mayores en el caso del Ampora, que podía sentir los dedos de ella sobre su piel. Cuando Eridan desvió sus labios sobre la cara de Vriska y descendió por su cuello, la chica tiró de la goma de sus bragas dejándolas caer por sus largas piernas. Las manos de Eridan acariciaban el escote de la escritora cuando notó cómo ella desabrochaba su pantalón.

El autor se paró en seco y levantó la cabeza del cuello de la Serket para mirarla un instante. ¿Por qué estaban haciendo aquello? Si, lo deseaba, si tenía una erección y si se parecía mucho a lo que había fantaseado, pero no habían solucionado el problema.

—¡Joder, Eridan! ¡No seas aún más decepcionante!— jadeó Vriska casi como en una queja suplicante, con la respiración agitada y con ganas de saltar sobre él. Él la hacía vulnerable y lo odiaba, detestaba necesitarlo casi como respirar. Eridan Ampora era la persona y el lugar donde no necesitaba ser fuerte siempre, donde tenía cinco minutos para no tener que interpretar un papel.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Ampora coló sus manos por debajo de aquella falda azul, aupándola para que le rodeara con sus piernas. El chico apoyó su cabeza contra el cuello de la Serket, encorvando ligeramente su espada para penetrarla al restregar sus labios de nuevo por su piel.

Vriska arqueó su espalda, apoyándose contra la pared a la par que impulsaba sus caderas despacio, cuando Eridan la empujó completamente contra el muro. Él no era alguien decepciónate, o eso se decía a cada embestida, cada una con más intensidad que la anterior, enfadándose y deseándola por partes iguales. Escuchaba los gemidos de la chica, que con los ojos cerrados arañaba al Ampora casi como si fuera un ritual.

A pesar del sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y el escozor de cada arañazo sobre su piel, el cálido cuerpo de la chica sobre él, su humedad y aquella sensación de placer que aumentaba ganaban terreno en aquel desolador callejón. Con la sensación de no poder abarcar a más, el autor levantó la cabeza hundida entre el pelo de Vriska, expectante de que terminara de una vez. Para él aquello había dejado de ser simplemente sexo en el momento en el que le había llamado ser decepcionante.

Cuando la voz de la chica sonó lo más aguda que Eridan recordaba, cuando sus piernas fallaron casi haciendo que cayera el suelo y sus ojos se voltearon, el Ampora la agarró con todas sus fuerzas mientras acercaba sus labios al oído de la chica y esperó.

—No soy decepcionante — susurró él al oído de la Serket, cuando esta volvía en sí, para separase un poco de ella. Tenía ganas de correrse dentro de ella, terminar y pensar que no iba a dolerle todo después, pero no quería hacerlo si seguía enfadado. No quería perder el control y dejarse llevar, podía darle todo lo que pidiera pero para él aquello era mucho más complejo que una simple fantasía sexual.— ¿Vas a hablar conmigo ahora?

El Ampora no sabía si se tomaría aquello como una humillación, lejos de eso quería demostrarle que no era lo que ella pensaba. Podía ser que tal vez en el pasado hubiera sido decepcionante, que no hubiera tenido paciencia y que no hubiera sabido escuchar, y necesitaba mostrarle que no era aquel chico inmaduro y exigente más. En el fondo él no creía que hubiera sido inmaduro y exigente, pero asumía que Vriska sí lo veía de aquel modo. En aquel momento un calambrazo atravesó el cuerpo del chico, que inevitablemente deseaba correrse a pesar de la voluntad de Eridan. A pesar de ello se levantó los pantalones y se arregló el traje.

— A mí me da igual si no te corres — dijo con voz chulesca la chica. Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujaba en su rostro, pero lo cierto es que se sentía totalmente desconcertada ante la actitud del Ampora.— ¿Quieres hablar de lo capullo que me pareces?

—No, evidentemente que no— contestó él irritado. Seguramente si se había tomado aquello como un insulto.— No quiero correrme si voy a seguir siendo un ser decepcionante, si me vas a seguir viendo como un gusano que no soy.

—¿En serio no lo eres? Te has pasado dos años ignorándome como a un perro y ahora tienes una pataleta y dices “no voy a correrme” ¿Y esperas solucionarlo así?— La Serket sabía perfectamente que estaba retorciendo y manipulado aquellas acciones, usando las palabras para hacerle sentir tonto e inútil. Lo cierto era que se lo merecía.

—Vriska, intento solucionar esto porque…— la voz de Eridan se ahogó en su cuello. Quizá era orgullo, o estaba demasiado asustado, pero tenía que intentarlo a pesar de que dos años eran mucho tiempo para que comprendiera un lo siento.— Te echaba de menos, te echo de menos y quiero que vuelvas a quedarte a dormir en mi casa y que escribamos historias tontas juntos.

La morena desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior. Eridan siempre había sido el tipo con el que podía quitarse la máscara, porque siempre lo había visto demasiado débil como para aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad. Lo cierto era que le estaba demostrando que nunca había querido aprovecharse de esta, y que si era suficiente listo como para hacerlo de haberlo querido.

—Yo también te echo de menos — dijo Vriska en voz baja. Notaba su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, asumiendo que el sexo podía no significar nada si no era capaz de abrirse al Ampora. Si no conseguía ser sincera con ella misma y con él, a pesar de todo no podría volver a dormir en su cama.— Te echo muchísimo de menos, pero me rompiste y no sé si…

Vriska apretó los labios cuando el Ampora la abrazó, notando sobre su pecho cómo él también moría por arreglar aquello sin saber cómo.

—Soportaré mis celos en silencio si quieres seguir viviendo en Los Angeles, dejaré de escribir novelas de piratas, y tendremos sexo telefónico, si quieres—dijo apretando a la chica contra su cuerpo.— Hasta me cortaré una pierna si me lo pides pero por favor, Vriska, inténtalo.

—Córtate la pierna primero— dijo interpretando seriedad la morena, alzando la mirada y fijando sus ojos en los de él instantes antes de empezar a reírse.

—Está bien, mañana programaré la cirugía — contestó Eridan antes de empezar a reírse también. —¿Puede el príncipe de puerto Esperanza besar a Mindfang?

—No, quien diría que escribes los libros tú— djio la Serket pasando sus brazos por los hombros del autor.— La capitana es quién lleva los pantalones en esa relación.

Los labios de Vriska se pegaron de nuevo a los de Eridan, mientras él la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas contra su cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente, el molesto teléfono despertó a Eridan. Se encontraba en su cama, tapado por el blanco edredón nórdico cuando alargó el brazo notando la ausencia de Vriska. Agarró el teléfono y pulsó el botón de colgar instantes antes de dejarlo caer sobre el colchón y levantarse de la cama.

Sin ponerse prenda de ropa alguna salió al pasillo, esperando que la Serket no se hubiera ido. Entró en el comedor y la miró, completamente desnuda con su propia bufanda alrededor del cuello, mientras leía una de aquellas novelas de piratas tan tontas que él había escrito.

—Puedo imaginarte aquí, con esta bufanda puesta y escribiendo — dijo Vriska cerrando el libro y mirando la ilustración de la portada. Eridan se acercó a ella sentándose en el sofá, justo detrás de ella y rodeándola por la cintura.— Lo que no sé es, ¿por qué es Mindfang rubia? Y no me digas que es para que se diferenciara de mí.

Al Ampora se le escapó una risa por lo bajo, que paró besándola en el hombro.

—La verdad es que me sentía incapaz de describir lo bonito que es tu pelo— dijo él haciendo que Vriska se sonrojase, para ocultar la cabeza entre los cabellos negros de la chica y olerla. Sabía cómo terminar el cuarto y último libro de aquellas novelas.

_Y cuando Mindfang agarró la mano de Dualscar, supieron que no se trataba de Puerto Esperanza, ni de la ciudad de la luz. Su verdadero hogar era el uno para el otro._


End file.
